lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Limite d'inclusion des modèles Salut Alex. July a eu un problème de modèle qui ne s'affichait plus sur la page des phrases régulières. Apparement le même problème que j'ai eu sur l'index et dont j'avais parlé en page discussion. Après des recherches, j'ai appris qu'une limite de calcul d'inclusion des modèle avait été mise en place. En clair, quand on génère une page, le serveur calcule la taille de la page en comprenant toutes les inclusions des modèles en entier (meme ce qui ne sera pas affiché dans le rendu final). Des modèles comme ep peuvent ainsi faire atteindre la limite très facilement. Un exemple concret avec la page des phrases, si on regarde le code source de la page: '' La première ligne est la taille complète, la deuxième celle du rendu final, troisième disons les arguments (pas trop sur de celle la), la dernière la limite de notre serveur. donc en incluant le modèle ep, il incluait le code complet du modèle pour chaque référence donné, tu imagines... j'ai donc simplifié le code de ep en enlevant un tas de paramètres, ainsi que les espaces en début de ligne (mine de rien ca compte a ce niveau) et j'ai pu ainsi rebaisser à 1,2Mo de taille de pré affichage, ce qui nous remet a quelque chose de confortable. quelque chose à faire attention donc. J'ai mit ce message directemnt à ton attention, ne sachant pas ou le poster. A+ 31 mars 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) ::OK, merci pour l'info. J'avais vu que July avait eu un problème, j'ai vu que tu t'en étais occupé. Au pire, je peux toujours aller demander le pourquoi du comment du côté Outre-Atlantique, directement à l'Admin. Je tiens tout le monde au courant si j'ai des infos intéressantes. Merci pour le résumé. -- SGC.Alex 31 mars 2007 à 13:22 (PDT) :::Attention, il s'afit d'une mise à jour Metawiki. 31 mars 2007 à 13:30 (PDT) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Vidéo Youtube Comment met on des vidéos Youtube dans une page ? J'ai pourtant cherché dans les conventions d'édition mais il n'y a rien marqué dessus et j'ai esayé de voir sur d'autres pages mais je n'ai pas compris le système. 19 avril 2007 à 23:41 (PDT) :Tu vas sur YouTube, et tu colles dans l'article le code qui est écrit dans la case de texte à côté de la vidéo. -- SGC.Alex 20 avril 2007 à 02:56 (PDT) * Quel code ? Peux tu me décrire à coté de quelle légénde il est ? Ex : Trailer . 20 avril 2007 à 03:11 (PDT) :Par exemple pour un trailer de la saison 3 (histoire que je me spoile pas...) : http://youtube.com/watch?v=dRux0v7PWtg tu colles le code qui est écrit à côté dans la case « embed », à savoir : -- SGC.Alex 22 avril 2007 à 05:16 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Bandeau Pourquoi as tu changé la largeur et la taille de police des bandeau ??? Ca fait gros maintenant et dans les pages c'est vraiment peu esthétique... Je t'explique : je ne travaille pas toujours sur le même ordoinateur est le deuxième que j'utilise à un écran assez petit. Donc, imagine, les bandeaux prennent les 3/4 de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) :Je n'ai strictement pas changé leur taille, j'ai simplement changé le code css à rallonge par l'équivalent en html... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Chez moi ça a infue sur la taille !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:20 (PDT) :La graisse tu veux dire alors ? Parce que la taille verticale n'est pas touchée... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:23 (PDT) Non, je veux dire la taille du bandeau : elle prend les 3/4 quarts de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:24 (PDT) :Hein ???? t'as une capture d'écran là ??? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:26 (PDT) Tiens, là voila la capture. J'ai peut être exagéré pour les trois quarts mais non seulement le bandeau est "flou" mais en plus il est coupé par la fin de l'écran et l'écran ne peut être déplacé pour voir la fin. 17 juin 2007 à 10:41 (PDT) :Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de problème d'affichage !!! Bon j'ai un peu bidouillé, est-ce que ça a changé ? NB : c'est le seul modèle qui fait ça ou ils sont tous pareils ?? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) Non, ça n'a rien changé ! Et en plus, oui, tous les modèles sont pareils (que se soit compléter, traduire...) alors tu t'imagines comment sont les pages sur lesquelles j'ai plusieurs bandeaux... 17 juin 2007 à 11:29 (PDT) :C'est tout de même très étrange, chez moi sous Internet Explorer 7.0.5730.11 ça tourne très bien ! -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:43 (PDT) Oui, c'est très bizarre... 17 juin 2007 à 11:47 (PDT) :T'as essayé de rafraîchir ton cache pour réactualiser le CSS par exemple ?? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:48 (PDT) Oula, tu m'en poses une là, je n'y comprend pas énormément en informatique... 17 juin 2007 à 12:02 (PDT) :Bah dans les préférences, tu peux effacer le cache (les fichiers temporaires), histoire de rafraîchir complètement la page depuis le serveur. -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:04 (PDT) Je l'ai fais et ça refait toujours la même chose... l'utilisateur portugais si dessous a discuté avec moi et je lui ai dis de te parler pour qu'il te demande si tu as une adresse MSN ou e mail (moi je n'en ai pas car je n'ai pas ou peu de contacts... 17 juin 2007 à 12:07 (PDT) Hi Yes, you understood correctly. Well, I don't have the orginal photos. I just have yhe pictures with the board and the names. Like is in our Other's page. I don't have the pictures without the board and the names. But tell me what you want. The pictures with or without the board and the name? Cheers, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 12:33 (PDT) Well, we'd like to have the ones without the board, that way we could use them inside our template. Don't worry, we'll find another way if you don't have them ! -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:36 (PDT) I loved your main character's portal. I'm making it in our Lostpedia. Really good idea =], --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 13:28 (PDT) Accueil Il y a t'il un moyen d'enlever le titre Accueil sur la page d'accueil ? --Vivere.memento 17 juin 2007 à 17:23 (PDT) :Sans doute, il faudrait « simplement » pouvoir mettre un attribut « visible:false; » à la classe « firstheading » du CSS, mais que pour cette page-là... Donc il faut faire un peu de recherches avant... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 01:46 (PDT) Quelqu'un a mis un code pour que toute la couleur soit sur la page d'accueil. Il faut le mettre dans le monobook css mais je ne croit pas y avoir accés donc si tu pouvais le mettre. Ce doit être un code semblable pour enlever le titre. /* (main) */ .ns-0 * #content, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li a { background : #E2DEC0; } --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) Oui mais ça, ça va le faire sur tout le wiki non ?? -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 08:59 (PDT) Apparament non. Vu qu'il y a (main). --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:00 (PDT) :Oui justement, (main) c'est tout le domaine principal : les articles... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:01 (PDT) Regarde à la page discussion de l'accueil. Il a mis que c'était que pour la page d'accueil. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:03 (PDT) :C est bien ce que je disais, ça l a fait pour tous les articles. Alors à moins de trouver une couleur plus claire, moi je suis pas trop pour... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:07 (PDT) Ok je vais faire des recherches voir si je trouve comment faire --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:09 (PDT) Et comme ca ? Avec accueil à la place de main /* Accueil */ .ns-0 * #content, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li a { background : #E2DEC0; } --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:11 (PDT) :Mais non, ça ne fera rien, tout ce qui est entre /* et */ sont des commentaires ! :) -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) Ok. Il m'a donné ca pour le titre. /* Hide title */ BODY.page-Pagina_Principal H1.firstHeading { display: none; } Je vais lui demander pour la couleur uniquement sur l'accueil. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:17 (PDT) :Non c'est bon j'ai trouvé ! :) -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:18 (PDT) Merci. Ca rend tout de même mieux comme ça. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:31 (PDT) :Mouais. Une couleur + claire ou alors qui tire + vers le vert serait mieux à mon avis, mais bon attendons les résultats et les opinions de tout le monde... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:32 (PDT) Oui tu as raison. Plus claire ce serait mieux. Ca se voyait moins avec le blanc autour. Il fadrait un truc qui tire plus vers le sable pour faire plus île (avec le bleu au dessus) --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) Essai avec la couleur que j'ai mis là. Utilisateur:Vivere.memento/Brouillon2 --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:40 (PDT) :Ouais c'est bien ça déjà ! -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Galerie Alex, les galeries photos ont été modifiées et du coup, elle comporte 4 photos sur une ligne alors qu'il y a la place pour 5. Le problèème c'est qu'on sait pas où faire la modif. 18 juin 2007 à 12:44 (PDT) :Il y a toujours eu 4 photos... Et ça m'a toujours étonné aussi... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 13:39 (PDT) Il y en a toujours eut 4... bizarre, il ne me semblait pas ! Tu ne peux rien y faire ? 18 juin 2007 à 13:50 (PDT) :À l'occas', quand j'aurai le temps je regarderai la source pour voir d'où ça vient... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 14:03 (PDT) Portail prjet DHARMA Dharma est un acronyme certe mais c'est moins esthétique vu que toutes les lettres sont coupées. D'auplus ca ne se voit pas que arhma est en minuscule --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 14:43 (PDT) Et sinon cette page ne serait t'elle pas mieux sans titre ?--Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 15:03 (PDT) :Quand bien même, c'est un acronyme, surtout si tu dis que ça ne se voit pas ! Autant laisser l'écriture typographiquement correcte, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop « supprimer » l'affichage classique d'un wiki, mais bon... -- SGC.Alex 19 juin 2007 à 05:22 (PDT) C'est vrai, ne commençons pas à supprimer tous les titres. Pour l'acceuil ok mais après... 19 juin 2007 à 10:39 (PDT) Galeries Alex, je sais que ça va te saouler mais pour les galeries, ça use de la place qu'il y ai 4 photos par ligne au lieu de 5. Pourrais tu me donner l'endroit où on modifie les galeries afin que j'arrange le problème ? 1 juillet 2007 à 11:56 (PDT) :J'ai déjà regardé, on n'y peut rien, tu peux regarder sur tous les wikis à travers le monde, il y a 4 photos par ligne. Il faudrait changer un fichier php sur le serveur de toutes les Lostpediæ pour ça.... Et n'oublie pas que certaines personnes sont encore en 1024×768, voire même 800×600... -- SGC.Alex 1 juillet 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) Dommage ! 1 juillet 2007 à 12:03 (PDT)